Saw L
by Neko C
Summary: "Hagamos una maratón de películas de Saw, dijo Rin. Será entretenido, dijo Rin."


**Um, todavía no sé cómo catalogar esto. Puede ser humor, puede ser horror, puede ser drama, puede ser suspenso, puede ser familiar o de romance… cómo sea, sólo escribo. ¡Larga vida a John Kramer!**

**Disclaimer: La franquicia de películas de terror "Saw" ("Juego macabro" o "El juego del miedo") y sus personajes les pertenecen a James Wan, Leight Whannel y Lionsgate Entertainment Corporation. Rin, Len y Meiko pertenecen a Yamaha y Crypton.**

**Advertencias: Gore suave, spoilers de Saw II, insinuaciones de Twincest, lenguaje fuerte. ¿OoC en Billy? ¿Shota Len? xD Why not?**

**Conmemorando un año de registrada como Neko C. en FF.**

**Disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Saw L" ("El juego de Len")**

—¡Rin, por todo lo que más quieras en este mundo, apaga esta maldita cosa! —chilló con su voz aguda el joven rubio, tapando sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos, completamente aterrado frente a las escenas que mostraba el televisor.

—Pero, Len, ¡ésta es la única parte interesante! —bufó la muchacha, tratando de hablar con palomitas en la boca.

No estaba tan errada, la golpiza a Jigsaw y la persecución de los últimos sobrevivientes hasta el putrefacto baño hacían, para la chica, que una larga charla del asesino con el detective hubiera valido la pena. Por todos los dioses, ni siquiera era una película de terror con todas las letras.

—¡No me interesa, sólo apágalo! —insistió de nueva cuenta él, tapando definitivamente su cara cuando Xavier se cortaba la piel detrás de su cuello con la navaja, viendo el número dibujado allí.

Se hizo un segundo de silencio, donde el muchacho creyó que al fin Rin le había hecho caso y había detenido el DVD. Se destapó los ojos lentamente.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó, mirando la pantalla. Mala idea: tuvo un primer plano de Xavier siendo cortado en el cuello por la sierra oxidada que Daniel tenía en sus manos, luego de fingir su muerte—. ¡Ah! ¡Rin!

La aludida volteó hacia su hermano y de vuelta miró la pantalla plana frente a ellos, viendo cómo el FBI descubría que el "juego en vivo" de la casa en los monitores no era más que una grabación. No podía creer cuán miedoso podía ser Len. Ella no estaba asustada para nada, es más: deseaba seguir hasta el final de la saga esa misma noche de ser posible, pero sabía que teniendo al rubio como compañero… no llegaría más lejos que esa parte.

Suspiró con pesadez, tomando el control del artefacto y apretando "Stop" en el momento que el detective entró al baño y vio la mano en la bañera. La pantalla se volvió de un azul intenso y en el centro se mostraba la marca del reproductor de DVD.

—Listo, ya lo detuve —anunció, mirando la clara alusión al pantallazo de Windows.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó inseguro, sin querer tener otro susto.

—De verdad, Len —aseguró ella, quitándole las palmas de las manos de su cara para que lo confirmara.

—Gracias —dijo él en un susurro, comiendo con lentitud unas palomitas quitadas del tazón que tenía su hermana entre sus piernas.

—Por todos los dioses, Len, sólo vimos dos películas y ya gritas como niña —se quejó Rin, metiendo el disco en su caja correspondiente—, y eso que dicen que estas dos son las más livianas, pues es más historia que otra cosa. Si te dijera las cosas que me comentaron de la siete…

—No quiero saberlo de todas formas —anunció el chico, con su orgullo herido.

Miraron al frente por unos segundos, perdidos en el azul de la nada, Rin enojada y Len avergonzado. Lo sabía, sabía que era mala idea dejarse convencer por su gemela a ver una maratón de películas de terror, aún cuando era una gallina de primera; sólo había pensado en todo el tiempo que pasaría con su adorada hermana, metidos los dos en la habitación de ella para tener privacidad y no molestar a los demás. Pensamientos bastante sucios si se puede aclarar, donde de ver películas había poco.

Dirigió su vista al reloj en la mesita de luz de la chica, donde éste apenas marcaba las dos de la mañana. Seguramente sus demás compañeros Vocaloid estarían durmiendo a estas horas o de parranda por ahí —aprovechando la noche de sábado—, por lo que no podría hacer otra cosa para alegrar a Rin... bueno, nada moralmente correcto.

—¿Y bien, qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa el muchacho, mirando la expresión seria de su gemela.

—Sería mejor que nos vayamos a dormir —sentenció ella, comenzando a acomodarse en su cama—. Creería que mi hermano "el bebé" podría tratar de ver conmigo estas películas en la mañana para que el alquiler no haya sido un desperdicio de dinero. Buenas noches.

El joven siguió en el borde de la cama de su gemela, sintiendo como el corazón prácticamente se le salía del pecho debido al miedo de pensar en ir por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión hasta su propio cuarto. Un ruido a maderas quebrándose —propio de un edificio cuando cambia de temperatura— lo alertó aún más, casi haciendo que los pelos de su coleta se erizaran por completo.

—Oye, Rin —nombró el muchacho, agachando su cabeza—, ¿puedo… dormir esta noche contigo?

Miró a su hermano, sintiendo un calor subirle a las mejillas. No era nada raro que Len pidiera esas cosas, de seguro estaba completamente asustado, pero hacía tanto tiempo que los había separado de habitación que la simple petición la llenó de alegría. Sonrió, tal vez con una mezcla de sadismo y ternura, mientras seguía contemplando al rubio.

—Está bien, bebito —siguió bromeando ella. Al oír la afirmación el chico se acercó con velocidad donde estaba su hermana—, pero… con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, asustado y desconcertado.

—Que tus gritos me despierten si viene el asesino, así puedo huir —Lanzó una sonora carcajada luego de ver la cara de estupefacción de su hermano.

—¡N-no es gracioso, Rin! —vociferó el chico, sonrojándose un poco por ser el objeto de burla de la rubia.

Más risas fueron su respuesta mientras se internaba dentro de las sábanas, acompañando a su gemela. Luego de un pequeño saludo, apagaron la luz y el Kagamine rodeó el cuerpo a su lado con sus brazos, como si tratara de protegerla de Jigsaw y sus trampas. La chica sólo tembló levemente por el contacto, pero dejó que él la abrazara.

Pasaron eternos minutos a oscuras y Rin cayó en un profundo sueño, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de su hermano: él seguía completamente alerta a cada sonido, respiración o sombra que pasase en su limitado campo de visión. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, parecía que algo allá arriba enviaba una brisa que aturdía los oídos del joven, obligando a abrirlos como platos. Diablos, odiaba ser tan cobarde, y, lo peor de todo, que su gemela se riera a expensas de eso.

"Hagamos una maratón de películas de Saw, dijo Rin. Será entretenido, dijo Rin." Pensó, maldiciendo por dentro su propia estupidez.

Escuchó un ruido sobre el techo sobre ellos y tuvo que contener un grito de terror para no despertar a su hermana y ella se quejara de lo poco hombre que era. Vamos, tenía catorce años, no debería seguir actuando así.

"Es sólo una maldita película." Decía en su fuero interno para tratar de tranquilizarse. "No existe alguien como John, o como se llame, en la vida real." Se convenció una y otra vez. "Además, no creo que ese tipo tenga alguna razón para…" detuvo en seco sus pensamientos comenzando a divagar.

¿Qué era realmente lo que juzgaba el asesino para meter a las personas en sus juegos? Miró el cuerpo dormido entre sus brazos "¿Puede que… lo que siento…?" ¿Cómo conocía sus faltas? "Parecía salir de la nada y atrapar a cualquiera… ¿tenía un pacto con el diablo?" Su mente se atormentó aún más, pensando una y mil formas de cómo un asesino serial podría ponerlo a prueba por algo tan —absurdo— grave como tener sentimientos más allá de los fraternales hacia Rin.

Su corazón se aceleró de la pura adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo y no se dio cuenta el momento (o no podía recordar) en que se quedó dormido, como si ese episodio hubiera sido borrado de su memoria.

* * *

Desde el instante que despertó y sintió esa extraña punzada en su cuello supo que las cosas no estaban bien. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, adormilados, por lo que difícilmente pudo distinguir algo donde se encontraba. El dolor en su cuello y descubrir que su cuerpo se encontraba en posición horizontal (sentado, seguramente) tampoco le daban muchas pistas.

—¿Qué, qué está pasando? —dijo con pesadez, con sus palabras rebotando en las paredes.

—¿Len? —preguntó una voz lejana—. ¿Len, eres tú? —volvió a hablar, haciendo que el muchacho reaccionara por completo y recuperara la lucidez.

—¿Rin? —nombró a su hermana, sin poder verla por completo—. ¡¿Rin, dónde estás?_!_

Su vista se comenzó a aclarar, se despertaba poco a poco, para que pudiera observar la situación mejor. Él se encontraba en una habitación bastante desgastada, amarrado de las muñecas con unas correas y teniendo algo incrustado en el cuello que le estaba lastimando; frente a él veía un vidrio que mostraba otra habitación, donde se veía a su hermana gemela, que caminaba de un lado a otro del lugar, completamente insegura y con una cadena en su cuello.

—¡Rin, aquí estoy! —anunció—¡Detrás del vidrio! ¿No puedes verme? —anunció, cada vez más desesperado por el lío en que estaban metidos.

Ella se guió por el lugar, por lo menos lo que le dejaba moverse la cadena, hasta que miró el espejo frente a su persona, lo que provocó que el corazón del muchacho se aceleró: se veía tan desolada…

—¿Vidrio? Aquí no hay un vidrio, sino un espejo —dijo con histeria—. ¿Estás detrás de él, Len?

—¡Sí, aquí estoy! —Trató de liberar sus manos, pero las correas estaban fuertemente amarradas.

—¿Qué rayos pasa? —preguntó Rin, abrazándose a ella misma—. ¡Alguien, ayuda, por favor! —gritando, con la vaga esperanza que los oyeran en ese lugar.

—Lo siento… no lo sé.

De pronto, una televisión del lado del muchacho se encendió, relevando su peor pesadilla. Billy cambió su pose de perfil lentamente para "mirarlo" a los ojos. Los segundos en los que el muñeco se quedó en silencio, simplemente observándolo, tan vez fueron los más estresantes para el joven Kagamine.

"No… no puede ser posible."

—Hola, Len, quiero jugar a un juego —dijo con habitual voz distorsionada—. Crees que nadie puede ver en lo que se ha convertido tu mente… pero yo sí. —Esa afirmación hizo que el muchacho tragara saliva pesadamente. Rin se detuvo unos segundos y escuchó como él—. Piensas que eres capaz de proteger a tu amada hermana de todo, que nadie es digno de tenerla como lo eres tú, que darías todo lo que tienes con tal de salvarla, hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno, enfermizo.

—¿Len, quién está contigo? —preguntó la rubia, temblorosa y sin poder ver al otro lado—. ¿De qué está hablando?

—Bueno, veamos si toda esa lealtad es capaz de salvarla. —"Mierda." Fue el único pensamiento del chico—. Tu hermana se encuentra en la habitación contigua hacia a ti; puedes verla, pero ella no. Si observas con más detenimiento, te darás cuenta que a su lado hay un tanque de gas, aquí es donde las cosas se ponen interesantes: tienes dos minutos para liberarte de tus correas y encontrar la llave que abre la puerta de la reclusión de Rin y de la cadena de su cuello antes de que ésta se selle por completo y muera intoxicada, manteniéndolos separados para siempre. ¿Cuánta sangre eres capaz de derramar por tu princesa? Vivir o morir, Len, haz tu decisión. Y recuerda: "sigue a tu corazón". —La pantalla se apagó y un tic-tac invadió la habitación, acompasando la respiración de los rubios.

—¡Len! ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó de nueva cuenta Rin, completamente aterrada.

El muchacho tardó en reaccionar —tal vez unos diez segundos—, pero con mucha dificultad (y gracias a toda la adrenalina en su sangre) logró romper las correas que aprisionaban sus muñecas, logrando su primer desafío con éxito.

Luego, miró a la puerta: no era una estructura muy convencional, debido que tenía un extraño mecanismo de péndulos atornillado a ella, con un reloj digital en sobre él, que marcaba la cuenta atrás que Billy había anunciado. Seguramente, si no cumplía con el tiempo estipulado, ese mecanismo se activaría y sellaría la cerradura de la puerta y activaría el tanque en la esquina del cuarto.

Rin se quitó un zapato y apuntó al vidrio, pero cuando lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas hacia él, el calzado sólo rebotó, sin hacerle ni un solo rasguño al cristal. Jigsaw no era tonto, la ventana estaba reforzada. El golpe del zapato resonó en su cabeza, como un gong. Nunca en su vida había lanzado un grito parecido al que salió de su boca, lleno de miedo. Len dio un salto al escucharla.

"Debo darme prisa, maldita sea."

Cuando llevó sus manos a su cuello para liberarse de la cosa que rodeaba su cuello se encontró con un gran problema: era un alambre de púas, que rodeaba la zona al menos tres veces, incrustado con fuerza en su carne y provocándole un leve sangrado que tiñó sus manos. Intentó tirar de ella, pero le fue imposible hacerlo sin provocarse más daño. Examinó el alambre, que parecía seguir hacia una especie de máquina extraña, como si fuera un gran carrete de pesca mecánico. Lo extraño es que había suficiente alambre desenredado como para que se moviera con libertad por la habitación, así que no necesitaba jalar.

"Creo… que no quiero saber para qué esto está en mi cuello." Pensó, desviando su mirada hacia su hermana. "Lo importante es encontrar esas malditas llaves."

—No te preocupes, Rin. —habló dulcemente el muchacho, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la ventana—. Prometo sacarte de allí.

—¡Entonces deja de flojear y hazlo de una buena vez! —clamó la gemela, jaloneando en vano la correa en su cuello.

Le dio vuelta con los ojos varias veces a la habitación, buscando algún lugar donde pudieran estar las muy condenadas llaves. Encontró que había un compartimiento con espejos colgado de la pared, donde estaba dibujado un pequeño corazón rojo.

"Creo que a esto se refería con seguir a mi corazón." Adivinó abriendo la puerta y tener la mínima esperanza de encontrar los elementos de metal.

Qué errado que estaba. Dentro prendió un pequeño foco y se revelaron ante él un bisturí y dos radiografías: una de su torso y otra de su cráneo, donde se observaban perfectamente dos objetos entre las costillas del chico y debajo de su ojo. Cuando se miró al espejo y abrió su camisa, confirmó las costuras en su pecho y mejilla.

—¡Len! —volvió a gritar Rin, recordándole que seguía en peligro—. ¿Acaso te moriste o qué?

—¡En eso estoy! —confirmó el muchacho (confundiendo a su hermana por esa afirmación), tomando el objeto filoso entre sus dedos, tembloroso.

Miró el reloj digital sobre la puerta, que le indicaba que no tenía tanto tiempo como él hubiera deseado, apenas sí contaba con poco menos de un minuto.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda." Se repetía esa palabra en su cerebro mientras acercaba con mucho miedo el objeto punzocortante a su mejilla, guiado por el espejo de la puerta. "Vamos, Len, no cometas la misma estupidez que el de la película… tú puedes hacerlo. Por Rin." Se dio ánimos a él mismo mientras los puntos en la herida cedían poco a poco, abriendo la herida y haciéndola sangrar.

—Rayos, duele como el Infierno —insultó varias veces, mirando cómo su mejilla se manchaba de una abundante cascada carmesí—. Ya falta poco, lo prometo, Rin.

—¡Date prisa! —dijo ella, cada vez más desesperada.

Con mucho cuidado, metió dos de sus dedos dentro del corte, abriendo la carne un poco más. Soltó un gemido de dolor, tanteando dentro de la mejilla los viscosos tejidos, hasta que sintió un objeto duro entre todos ellos.

—¡La… la encontré! —exclamó el joven, lleno de alivio, quitando la llave de dentro suyo.

—Genial, ¡ahora sácame de aquí! —comentó la gemela, con ironía.

—Es-espera. Aún me falta sacar la otra. —indicó, corriendo su camisa para tener mejor acceso a la zona.

—¡¿Entonces para qué diablos festejas?_! _—replicó Rin.

No obtuvo respuesta, ya que el muchacho comenzó a concentrarse en cortar su pectoral izquierdo, donde encima de la marca había dibujado un corazón. "La llave de la cara debe ser el collar en el cuello de Rin… ésta, debe ser la de la puerta." Lamentablemente para sus nervios, la cosida en su pecho era mucho más profunda que la primera, por lo que debió cortar con más fuerza y dificultad, haciéndole perder una gran cantidad de sangre.

"Vamos, sólo un poco más." Se sentía sin fuerzas, desganado, como si fuera a desmayarse en ese preciso momento. "No, no te rindas." Se dio ánimo una y otra vez, convencido de que de esa forma ganaría el juego.

—¡Len! —gritó de nuevo la rubia, queriendo saber que su hermano estaba bien.

El Kagamine caminó (con los dedos dentro de la herida) hasta ponerse frente al espejo, viendo la asustada silueta de su hermana. Lo hacía por ella, todo era por su princesa. Agregó una nota mental: si encontraba al maldito que hizo eso, la paliza que le había propinado Eric Matthews le iba a saber a poco…

Con un último jalón, consiguió la muy codiciada llave. Incluso con verla parecía que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—¡Ya la tengo, Rin! —cantó victoria el chico.

—¡Rápido, sácame…! —Su oración se cortó cuando un sonido estremecedor a poleas moviéndose llegó a los oídos de los dos rubios.

Len tragó saliva con pesadez, completamente aterrorizado. Corrió hasta la puerta que separaba la habitación de Rin y la suya y trató de usar la llave, pero le fue imposible encajarla dentro de la cerradura, ni siquiera podía mover la perilla. Dirigió sus ojos con temor arriba de la puerta, confirmando lo peor: la seguidilla de ceros en el reloj le indicaba claramente que su tiempo se había agotado.

Len perdió.

—¡No! —gritó con desesperación, jalando la puerta, como si así un milagro ocurriera de esa manera y la estructura se abriera.

—¡Len, auxilio! —chilló con la poca voz que le quedaba la chica.

El muchacho volvió frente al vidrio, golpeándolo en vano con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchaba cómo el gas salía rápidamente del tubo en la habitación donde se encontraba su hermana, llenándolo de desesperación. Rin comenzó a toser, sintiendo cómo el veneno se adentraba en sus pulmones y comenzaba a matarla de una manera lenta y dolorosa. La pantalla del viejo televisor volvió a encenderse y apareció Billy, riendo con su clásica risa.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Rin. —Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, haciendo que bajara su cabeza—. Quería salvarte, daría mi propia vida por estar en tu lugar ahora. —confesó en un susurro.

Las convulsiones no tardaron en aparecer en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndola caer de rodillas y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Su cara era una mezcla de espasmos de dolor y miedo, una visión simplemente grotesca para el joven. Finalmente, su cuerpo cayó al suelo, dejando un plano de la chica, muerta y con los ojos abiertos, vacíos…

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Yo la amaba! ¿¡Qué mierda había de malo en eso!_? _—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, al saber que nunca podría decírselo a Rin a la cara—. ¡Que te jodan, Jigsaw! —maldijo a diestra y siniestra, lleno de dolor y mirando a todas las direcciones (especialmente la TV, donde Billy seguía carcajeándose)—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —gimoteó, aún no creyendo que su amada gemela había muerto— Rin… ¡Rin!

El carrete automático se activó, sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, recogiendo el alambre con una rapidez casi imposible, acarreando al chico hacia el objeto, ahorcándolo casi en el acto.

Lo último que pudo sentir fue un sabor metálico en la boca y un dolor punzante en su cuelo. Lo demás… fue sólo oscuridad.

* * *

—¡Len! ¡Len, despierta! —Zarandeó el cuerpo del muchacho con brusquedad, esperando que él abriera los ojos—. Dios, cuando dije eso de gritar era una broma.

El Kagamine reaccionó de un golpe, mirando de un lado a otro la habitación, encontrándose de nuevo en el cuarto de su hermana. Luego, la miró a ella, iluminada por la luz de la lámpara de noche, que se encontraba preocupada por su actitud tan extraña. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó con fuerza a su figura y lloró en su hombro. La rubia parpadeó repetidas veces y correspondió sin dudarlo.

—Ya, sólo fue una pesadilla. —sermoneó ella, haciendo un ademán con la mano a Meiko, que abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Kagamine para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien—. Nadie va a venir a raptarte ni obligarte a cortarte un pie, ni nada por el estilo. Nadie te hará daño.

—No soy yo quien me preocupa, Rin. —siseó el gemelo, con una voz débil—. Fue todo tan real… pensé que te perdía. —Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermana, temiendo que la fantasía se volviera realidad.

—Len, no quiero terminar azul. —pronunció ella con dificultad, debido a que los brazos del muchacho la apretaban en el área de las costillas, impidiéndole respirar.

—Lo siento. —dijo él, soltándola para mirarla a los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Sé que mi hermanito bebé necesitaría consuelo luego de tener una boba pesadilla —comentó ella, riéndose y agarrando una de las mejillas del rubio.

—¡Qu-que no soy un bebé! —protestó Len, pasando del miedo al orgullo herido de un segundo a otro.

—Sí, claro, y las marmotas vuelan. —dijo Rin, soltando la carne prisionera y rodando los ojos.

El Kagamine no respondió con palabras, pero sus labios sobre los de la muchacha le dejaron muy en claro a la rubia que de bebé ya le quedaba poco.

**-.-.-**

**Cha-chan! He aquí mi primer Crossover, espero que les haya gustado :3 Sé que, para la filosofía de John, el pecado de Len y la trampa parecen injustas e irreales, pero deben considerar que sólo fue un sueño ocasionado por el miedo del rubio, nada más.**

**Awww, qué recuerdos, un 15 de mayo de 2012 publicaba por primera vez "Adolescence", y ahora traigo esto, mostrando mis progresos. Espero que para el 2013 pueda sentirme 100% satisfecha con todas las historias que escriba de aquí a un año. ¡Prometo dar lo mejor!**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_

_**Grito fangirl: ¡Estoy convencida con toda mi alma que Amanda no hizo las trampas imposibles! ¡Qué jodan a los guionistas!**_


End file.
